


Where The Vermin Play

by Recourse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Mile High Club, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, comedy smut, various restraints to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: Victoria's kinky.Chloe thinks it's hilarious.(Explicit/semi-explicit vignettes of various lengths from the universe of "We Shall All Be Healed.")





	1. Sordid Little Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> _I hide down in my corner_   
>  _Because I like my corner_   
>  _I am happy where the vermin play_

Jesus, Chloe sure knows how to ruin a moment.

Victoria’s grip tightens on the object in her hands as Chloe laughs her head off, hoping (not at all for the first time) that the walls of her dorm are thick enough to mask Chloe’s goddamn  _ noise.  _

“Shut up,” Victoria mutters as Chloe puts a hand on her shoulder, obviously trying to say something and yet utterly incapable of it. 

“Y-you—you fuckin’— _ really? _ ” Chloe gasps, pointing. “ _ Fuzzy pink handcuffs?  _ Are you—” And she collapses again, slumping onto Victoria, head on her chest.

Victoria bites her lip and looks over her shoulder like someone’s watching her. Her cheeks are absolutely fucking burning and  _ god dammit, Chloe.  _

“Your face!” Chloe manages, drawing back again. “And you did the whole thing! Like, ‘oooh, got something  _ speeecial  _ for tonight’, all hiding them behind your back and shit, oh my fucking  _ God,  _ Vic.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Victoria spits, shoving her back. “I guess you don’t want to stay tonight?”

That shuts her up. Well, sort of, she’s still giggling a little as she says, “All right, all right. Fine. But Jesus, Vic, you’re a walking cliche, you know that, right?”

“Fuck you.” 

“I thought that was the idea,” Chloe replies, cocking an eyebrow. “But, Vic, I am  _ not  _ fucking wearing those. I’ve got some dignity.”

“They’re not for you,” Victoria mumbles, looking away. 

“Should’ve figured.” She feels Chloe’s body heat as her knees are pressed against the back of the bed. Chloe’s just that one inch taller than her. Just that inch, and it’s enough to make Victoria feel small and vulnerable when she does this. She yields automatically, like always, as Chloe puts her hands on her shoulders. “You sure?” Chloe’s voice rumbles in her ear. “Not gonna freak out and start crying halfway through?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Victoria growls.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chloe lightly plucks the cuffs from Victoria’s hands and pushes Victoria’s arms behind her back. “Like this?”

Victoria’s breath hitches, which Chloe takes as an affirmative. She shudders as she feels them click into place.

“You’re gonna owe me for this,” Chloe whispers as her hands travel up Victoria’s shirt. Victoria’s whole body shakes in anticipation. It’s barely started, but Victoria already knows one thing. 

She’ll owe Chloe a  _ lot  _ by the end of the night.


	2. Depressurizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria likes Chloe in a dress.
> 
> Idea stolen from [vicepoint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepoint/pseuds/vicepoint). She graciously let me write this after we talked about it. Y'all go read her stuff now.

Chloe struggles with the zipper on this damned black dress, listening to Victoria pace outside the bedroom door.

“Babe, can you chill out for like, a second?” Chloe sighs, hearing Victoria rapping her fingernails on the surface of her purse. “Nothing’s gonna happen.”

“You’re gonna behave yourself, right?” Victoria asks.

“I’m wearing this stupid-ass thing, right? What else d’ya want?” And Chloe’s about to give up on that right now, honestly. She’s just not that flexible. “Could ya get in here and help me out?”

Victoria walks through the bedroom door and stops dead in her tracks, her eyes traveling up and down Chloe’s body. She clears her throat, tugging at her collar.

“Uh, Vic?” Chloe asks, pointing to the zipper. “This?”

“Right, yeah.” Victoria gets behind her and quickly does up the dress. “Don’t spill anything on my clothes.”

“I told you, I’m behaving myself. What are you all worried about? I’ve met your folks a bunch of times.” Chloe stretches out, feeling her thighs rub together under the dress. This is _weird._ Last time she does this for Vic.

“Last time we weren’t married. And we didn’t exactly invite them.” Victoria starts pacing nervously, though her eyes keep darting to Chloe’s legs.

“We didn’t invite anyone, babe, hardly their place to get offended.”

“Still. I’m freaking, okay? I do that?” Victoria looks at Chloe with pleading eyes.

Chloe sighs. “Yeah, all right. C’mere.” She wraps Victoria in a hug, smoothing her back. “Everything’s gonna be fine. Your showing will go great, your parents will be the annoying shitstains they always are, and then we’ll go to the hotel and get trashed like usual.”

Victoria chuckles. “Thanks, Chloe.”

“Plus let’s order like three or four drinks on the plane. I can’t handle your parents sober.”

“Chloe—”

“I’m a very polite and sociable drunk. At a certain level.” Chloe pulls back and kisses Victoria, patting her on the shoulder. “Molly’s gonna be here any second. Let’s get ready.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe couldn’t be more grateful that the third person in their row decided not to show up, because Victoria’s acting fucking _weird._

Not that scarfing an edible just before going through security made her any less weird, so this is working out. Chloe drains her rum and Coke and sets it down on the tray, watching Victoria do the same and then immediately return her right hand to Chloe’s thigh, playing with the hem of her dress. Chloe leans back and enjoys it for a moment, because at least when Victoria’s doing this she’s not checking her makeup constantly or rapping her nails on her tray or asking Chloe if they remembered this, that, and the other thing in their luggage.

And it feels nice. So sue her.

Victoria puts up the armrest between them for better access, running her fingers along the inside of Chloe’s thighs. Moving up. And up. Chloe closes her eyes, bites her lower lip. She can’t make a sound as Victoria’s finger lightly glides across her panties but Jesus that is difficult. She quickly scans the row across from them and makes sure they’re not seeing this. Guy at the front is passed out, the other two staring at the screens in front of them. Whew. But...

“Vic,” Chloe whispers as Victoria moves back down a bit. In response, Victoria leans over and kisses her, nearly knocking her empty cup off the tray as she shifts.

Victoria pulls back, looks around for a moment, and nods seemingly to herself. She folds up the tray and stuffs her cup in the backseat pocket, standing up. “I’m going to the bathroom,” she says, putting her hands on her hips expectantly.

Chloe blinks, her mind moving slowly. Maybe the edible wasn’t the best idea.

“Get your tray out of my way?” Victoria suggests.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Chloe fumbles for a second, still kind of thinking about Vic’s fingers. Once the tray’s upright and drink stashed, Victoria slowly walks past her, heels clacking on the floor.

“Don’t fall in,” Chloe says, waving her off, and Victoria turns and rolls her eyes.

“I expect to see you there,” she hisses under her breath, looking around to make sure no one’s listening.

Oh.

_Oh._

Victoria gives Chloe a wink as her face burns. Okay. So that’s what Vic wants. As she heads down the aisle, Chloe kind of wishes she had another drink for this. It’s not like they haven’t had their semi-public encounters before, but at least — well, no. They hadn’t been sober. That’s a definite lie.

Chloe sits, fidgeting, for what might be a reasonable length of time, she’s not sure. Time’s weird right now. _Dammit._ She gets up and heads down after her, sidling up next to the door (and hoping she didn’t go down to the next one, shit.) She knocks on the door.

Nothing happens.

“Hey, Vic, I got the tampons!” Chloe says, raising her voice just enough. The handle on the door swirls from red to green, Victoria’s hand reaching out and pulling Chloe in as she giggles to herself.

“Asshole,” Victoria mutters as she kicks the door closed, Chloe quickly locking it behind her. This is..smaller than Chloe had really thought about. At the furthest possible distance with them both standing, their knees almost touch.

“Chloe, I am really freaking out,” Victoria begins, and Chloe blinks.

“Wait, I thought you wanted to fuck.”

“Oh, I do, but you can’t fuckin’, like, draw attention to us ‘cuz that’s freaking me—”

“Right, shit, sorry, Vic.”

Victoria takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a minute. “Okay,” she says, and then she lunges forward, hands shooting up Chloe’s sides and hooking into the waistband of her underwear. Chloe gasps as Victoria rolls it down her legs, grateful she’s wearing flats (she put her foot down very explicitly at the idea of Chloe fucking Price in _heels_ ) as she steps out of them.

Victoria sighs in satisfaction, placing it behind her on the toilet seat. “That’s better,” she murmurs with a smug smirk, sitting back on the seat and pulling up her skirt. Normally this would be the point where Vic would want her hands locked behind her back, but somehow Chloe didn’t think to try and sneak handcuffs through the metal detector.

Victoria doesn’t often take charge like this, but Chloe will totally go for it. She kneels down in front of Victoria, shivering as her dress shifts over her bare body. Victoria rolls her shoulders back, supporting herself against the wall with her elbows as Chloe gets rid of what’s under her skirt. Chloe makes sure to look up when she slowly moves her head between Victoria’s legs, catching sight of her half-lidded expression, waiting and wanting her so badly. Like always. Chloe smiles up at her before she delivers one soft kiss to her clit.

As soon as Chloe starts working she’s worried; the little squeaks escaping Victoria are probably so high-pitched that only dogs can hear them, but when she sucks down hard on Victoria’s flesh, she lets out a legitimate moan. Chloe withdraws her face for a moment, licking her lips, considering what to do even as she slips a finger inside of Victoria and watches her squirm. Victoria leans her head back and lets loose a strangled “Aah!” and Chloe can swear she heard someone laughing.

She raises herself up, balancing carefully on her knees with her fingers still in Victoria (she lets out another moan and Chloe winces) and her other hand groping for her underwear. Once she grabs it and hooks her finger up, Victoria’s mouth opens and Chloe stuffs the panties in, almost making her choke before she opens her eyes and looks at Chloe. Chloe put a finger to her lips, and Victoria’s eyes roll into the back of her head. She falls further against the wall as Chloe lowers herself back down. She’s still making noise, but at least it’s muffled. Chloe can hear her own heartbeat in her ears, the heat between her legs. If this wasn’t so terrifying she’d be whining too right now.

Chloe knows exactly what to do now; sometimes fucking Victoria is practically just a series of buttons to press, and when she’s like this, the sequence is simple. She keeps her finger in and gets back to licking her, digging her nails into the thigh she’s bracing her other hand against. She lightly scrapes her teeth across Victoria’s clit, earning her a rather loud “Mmph!” and Victoria’s fingers clenching at her hair. Chloe chuckles, thanking God for her own quick thinking or the entire plane would know what they’re doing in here.

The laughter against her lips sets Victoria off, letting out a whine that probably means “faster.” Chloe obeys, flicking the tip of her tongue against Victoria and pumping rapidly below, relishing in the spasms she can see traveling through Victoria’s legs. Now all she has to do is...

Normally this is where Victoria gets vocal, but she’s having trouble with that, so Chloe just does it on instinct. She withdraws her mouth and takes the skin of Victoria’s thigh in her mouth, digging in her teeth, and Victoria’s whole body tenses, shaking as her neck cranes up, eyes closing, teeth digging into cotton. When she falls limp, Chloe can’t help but laugh again, practically laying on top of her as she pants, her legs stretched out across the tiny bathroom floor. Victoria lifts the panties out of her mouth lazily, dropping them to the ground as she lets out a long, satisfied sigh. Chloe kisses her neck, drawing out a giggle.

Victoria wraps her arms around Chloe and lets her breath go. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Are you seriously thanking me for fucking you?”

Victoria laughs. “Yeah.” She closes her eyes. “I needed that. Nice touch with the gag.”

“You’re kind of easy. No offense,” Chloe says with a smug grin.

Victoria makes a noise that’s the verbal equivalent of a shrug. “Works for me.”

After a moment of contentment, Chloe notes, “So I’m crampin’ up here...”

“Yeah, yeah.” Victoria rises up on shaky knees, taking Chloe with her. She bends down to put her underwear back on. She turns and looks hesitant once her clothes are somewhat back in place. “Hey, um, Chloe...”

“Yeah?” Chloe inquires as she moves the wet material up her legs and sort of regrets her life choices.

“You don’t...you’re not gonna be mad if I don’t...” Victoria bites her lip. “I just...”

“Go back to your seat,” Chloe says, scoffing. “Vic, I’m good. Really. You’ll make it up to me.” She cocks an eyebrow. “Later.”

Victoria breaks out in a wide smile and hugs her. “I love you.”

“I know, babe. I’ll be out with you in a minute.”

Victoria takes a second to try and fix her hair in the mirror, gives up, and wobbles out of the bathroom. Chloe silently thanks the lord Jesus that there’s no line outside.

She sits on top of the toilet, puts her feet up on the sink and her hands behind her head, and basks in a job well done. She makes a pretty good wife, if she says so herself.

When she does return to their row, Victoria’s napping peacefully against the window, a tiny line of drool running down the glass. Chloe snaps a picture with her phone.

 

* * *

 

Chloe walks out of the hotel bathroom in her trunks and grabs a beer from the six-pack on the dresser. Victoria stands at the door in her gold bikini, a beer of her own hanging at her side. Her hair’s a wreck and her eyes are red and irritated, but there’s something in her sad smile that Chloe can’t help but find a little bit sexy. Her wife. No matter what anyone says.

They head down quietly to the pool, sliding into the empty hot tub, the moon bright in the clear midnight sky. Victoria pops the cap off her beer as Chloe relaxes, putting an arm around Victoria’s shoulders.

“Sorry today sucked ass,” Victoria murmurs, leaning into Chloe’s chest as she sips from her beer.

“Didn’t all suck. You had a pretty good time on the plane.”

Victoria’s tired laugh means more than any screaming Chloe’s heard today. She hugs her closer.

“Yeah. I did.” She thinks for a minute, swirling her beer in her hand. “I just don’t get why it’s so different to be married now. We’ve been together for nine years. I thought they were expecting it.”

“They wanted me to be a phase.” Chloe almost chokes on the words. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m not. You’re not. We’re married. They can’t change that no matter how much they bitch.”

“Mhmm.” Victoria’s finger traces the strap of Chloe’s bikini top. “Damned right. Who needs those shitheads.”

“We’re tougher than them.” Chloe ruffles Victoria’s hair and kisses her. “Always will be.”

Victoria rests her head against Chloe, but her hand travels down, and down further. As her fingers sneak under Chloe’s waistband, she goes red and says, “Vic, there’s like nothing but glass windows all around us, anyone can—”

“Do you really care?” Victoria whispers, teasing her fingers on Chloe’s skin.

“Just—people could see.” Chloe swallows because holy shit this is dangerous but also she is _not_ going to actually say ‘no’ to this. Not when Victoria’s touch feels like this.

“It’s midnight. No one will.” Victoria presses against Chloe, setting her beer aside. “And besides,” she adds, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s collarbone, “Nobody gets to stop me from fucking my _wife_.”


	3. A Mouthful Of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate tries something new.

Victoria loves these mornings.

All three of them have the day off, and the night was spent well. Kate and Chloe are nude on either side of her, still asleep despite the light,refracting into a tie-dye rainbow across them through Chloe’s flag in the window. Victoria sits up against the headboard, spreading her arms out over her girlfriend and her wife. She could stay like this forever.

Kate stirs first, moving her head further up Victoria’s chest. She drums her fingers on Victoria’s collarbone, looking up at her with those big green eyes. Victoria strokes her back as they share the moment, until Chloe lets out her typical “God dammit, I am awake” groan. Kate laughs a little as Chloe crawls up beside her and plants a kiss on Victoria’s neck.

They stay there like that for a moment, and Victoria considers how lucky she is. Kate’s drawing little circles on her skin, eyes cloudy. Then she speaks up.

“So, Victoria...do you like being tied up?”

A hot flash runs through Victoria’s body, shivers down her spine, a pleasant electric shock in her gut. They haven’t brought this up with Kate, though she’s seen some of Victoria’s photography, no wonder she knows. They shouldn’t have to, it’s not a requirement, and Kate’s too sweet for that kind of thing, isn’t she? And yet Victoria’s imagining having _both_ of them on her, especially Kate, really, being tied up by _Kate Marsh_ , and Kate has this devilish little smile and Victoria can’t form words because her body’s heating up and her mouth is dry, and—

Chloe chuckles. “Yeah, she does.”

_Traitor._

“I thought so,” Kate says in her little _I win_ voice.

Chloe shifts, getting up on her knees and leering over the two of them. “Wanna try it out?”

Oh, _God._ Victoria should say something, but the way Chloe just offered her body to Kate is churning her insides. She always loved Chloe’s possessive streak, but being shared like this is too much, it’s filling her head with nothing but want.

“Yeah,” Kate says, her grin growing.

“We got some stuff under the bed.”

“I know,” Kate replies.

Chloe smiles and bends over the side as Victoria gawks and tries to come up with literally anything to say, even as Kate’s finger works its way to her breast and circles there instead. She almost just wants to stay totally silent. Let them have complete control of her.

“Kate, have you been poking through our stuff?” Chloe teases, bringing up Victoria’s favorite box and oh, damn. It’s been a _while_ since that’s been out.

“I _live_ here,” Kate corrects, still playing with Victoria’s body idly. Right. Not since Kate’s moved in. And nothing’s wrong with being vanilla, and Victoria’s had a great time, but...but she’ll admit, she missed Chloe’s toys.

“Hey, babe, you gonna say anything? You wanna set limits, or you want something... or should I gag you right now?” Chloe asks, looking over her shoulder with one eyebrow raised.

Victoria clears her throat. The gag would take some pressure off of her. By putting it on her. She shivers.

“Just use the scarves,” she says softly, arching her arms above her head, feeling them rest against the headboard’s slats. “...and gag me,” she adds after a moment’s thought. She doesn’t want to get in the way of watching Chloe teach Kate this. She wants to be shared.

“Kate, wanna try that on her first?”

“Yeah,” Kate breathes, her eyes bright and shining.

Chloe walks on her knees over to Victoria, two dark scarves in her hands. Kate perks up as Chloe pushes on the back of Victoria’s neck, making her look down at her lap. She breathes shallowly as Chloe lays down one on the bed, then wraps the other around Victoria’s head, covering her mouth.

“Do you want her to be able to mostly talk, or a little stronger?” Chloe asks. “We can do a cleave, or just over the mouth.”

Kate shifts onto her knees as well, her hands leaving Victoria for a second. “Just over the mouth,” she says, a little tremor in her voice. “If I do something wrong...”

“No problem. This one’s pretty easy since once her hands are outta the way, she can’t really get to it. Watch me.”

Victoria waits, air hissing out of her nose as Chloe demonstrates the knot, tying it back tight against her head. She closes her eyes, just listening to the two of them, feeling their weight shift the bed around her. _God_ she wants to be tied up already so they can really start.

She suddenly feels a finger between her legs and jumps, opening her eyes to see Kate staring right into them. She looks up over her head at Chloe. “She’s so wet,” she murmurs, breathless. Victoria groans, squeezing her eyes shut as Kate’s finger leaves her. There’s something about being on display like this, before both of them, Kate’s curiosity and Chloe’s...

“She _really_ loves this stuff,” Chloe says with a chuckle as she undoes the knot. Yeah. _That._ She’s missed Chloe’s smug teasing, despite how annoying it is sometimes. The warm fuzzy love from them had been great, but _this._ “She started off with handcuffs at Blackwell and we just kinda picked up more stuff on the way. Here, you try it now.”

Kate’s fingers are nervous, and her knot’s a bit loose, so she tries it again and Victoria squirms, squeezing her legs together to get _some_ kind of pressure. “Little needy there, Vicky?” Chloe whispers in her ear, trailing her nails down Victoria’s front. “You need to _wait._ ”

Victoria whines, muffled as the scarf tightens over her mouth. Her whole body’s sensitive. Needy, just like Chloe said. She clenches her fingers behind the headboard.

“She wants her hands taken care of,” Chloe says lowly. “Y’know she made us get a four-post bed just so I can spread-eagle her?”

 _Fuck._ Victoria tries to tighten her legs again, but Chloe’s hand sits between them now, covering her lips, pressing down just lightly. “Calm down, or we won’t get to the fun parts,” Chloe chides. “C’mon, I’ll show you how to tie her hands.”

Chloe’s hand leaves her, but Victoria decides to obey, trying to take deep breaths. The first time she feels her hands pulled together between the slats she moans into the scarf, and can’t help but be disappointed when Kate has to undo them and try it herself. They need to get _on_ with it, she’s burning up, but she’s not allowed to say that. This is their time. She’s theirs.

“Is that good?” Kate asks, and as Victoria feels the knot tighten, all she can think is _God, yes it is._

“Looks good to me.” Chloe falls back onto the bed, looking in Victoria’s eyes. “Howya feelin’, babe?” she asks, drawing a finger up Victoria’s chest. She squirms, wanting to _beg_ for more.

Kate settles down on Victoria’s other side, resting a hand on her stomach. “What do you usually do now?” she asks.

“Whatever I want,” Chloe says proudly, and Victoria shudders. “We could get a leg-spreader, got one of those under the bed...sometimes a strap-on, or you could just use your hands. Any preference, Vic?” Chloe asks, slapping Victoria’s thigh, making her squeak and buck her hips up.

“Whatever I want,” Kate repeats slowly. Victoria chances a glance in her direction and sees her upper body flushed red, the same way she looks when Victoria’s got a hand between her legs. She loves that full-chest blush, has since Kate first found her way into their bedroom. Every time she sees it she knows Kate’s keyed-up.

She wonders how long Kate’s been thinking about this. How long she’s known.

“We don’t have to decide right now,” Chloe notes. “She likes a little teasing. Drawing it out.” As if to make her point, her hand dips between Victoria’s legs again, very slowly running up and down. Victoria closes her eyes and leans back, moaning into her gag because she knows Chloe likes that, and _she_ likes to do it, and this is actually agonizing in the best way. Kate giggles — she fucking _giggles_ — and joins in, playing with Victoria’s chest, and then leaning over and sucking.

She strains against her restraints, muscles tensing up as they tease her, until Kate is suddenly gone. Victoria opens her eyes and sees her digging in the box, cheeks flushed dark. Chloe peers over at her, and she must have an angle Victoria doesn’t because she’s grinning.

“She’s gonna like that,” she purrs as Kate crawls back over, a small silver vibrator in her hand. Victoria groans at the sight, spreading her legs further as Chloe’s hand leaves to make way for Kate’s little experimentation.

“If you start it on high she goes totally nuts,” Chloe informs Kate as her attention shifts up Victoria’s body, nails raking down her skin. “You can do the ramp-up, but she loves it when you just go for it.”

Kate’s eyes are huge. She nods, swallowing, her throat clearly dry. Victoria closes her eyes, hears the buzzing, feels Chloe’s mouth as she marks all over her chest, just the way she likes it. She seizes the instant the toy touches her clit, digging her nails into her palms and letting out a long, raspy moan.

She kneads the sheets with her toes as Kate and Chloe bring her to climax, her whole body convulsing when she hits that peak. The gag really doesn’t do much to mute her. When it’s passed and their hands are off of her, Victoria feels like she’s just hanging from her wrists, all the fight gone out of her muscles. She breathes heavily through her nose, eyes closed.

Kate turns off the vibrator and nestles up onto Victoria’s chest, sighing happily and wrapping her legs around one of Victoria’s. She rocks herself gently against Victoria’s skin, letting out little bursts of breath.

“Have a good time, Kate?” Chloe asks, falling to her side next to Victoria and propping her head up on a hand.

“Yeah,” Kate breathes, “B-but I...”

Chloe chuckles. “She can still help you out while she’s tied up, you know...”

“Show me.”

As Chloe starts digging in the box again, Kate still rubbing herself on Victoria, Victoria knows that she’s not nearly done.

And thank God for that.


	4. Snooping

Kate blows on her hot tea as she sits down at the living room couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table as she considers what to watch. It’s just her and Victoria home today, a lazy Saturday for the two of them while Chloe works. Kate has no intention of changing out of her pajamas. She can hear Victoria’s shower running in the background noise of the house. She’d considered joining her, but a moment of total peace and quiet is rare in this house and she’s going to take advantage of it. Not that she minds Victoria’s company, but it’s nice to have a little time for herself once in a while.

As she reaches over to the end table for the remote, Victoria’s phone vibrates on the surface. She must have left it in here after breakfast. Curious, Kate turns the phone over and sees an alert for a message from Chloe. She raises her eyebrows and unlocks the phone, and—

Oh. Hello.

Chloe’s just sent a picture of her in the bathroom at work, pulling down her top to show off a pierced nipple, a pink bubble of gum obscuring half her face. Kate sets down her tea, taking the phone off the table and holding it with both hands. Chloe never sends  _ her  _ this kind of stuff. Probably for the best, she’d never be able to keep a straight face if she got this at work, but she’s kind of jealous at the same time. And interested.

She puts her thumb on the screen and scrolls up rapidly, seeing series of photos. Her breath catches in her throat. She finds the start of one thread, one that Victoria started with a teasing short of her legs, smooth and bare beneath a tight pair of pink panties.  _ Just shaved ;)  _ is the caption. 

Chloe’s response is a shot of her calf with her pant leg pulled up, longer hairs covering her skin.  _ I didn’t  _ is her text. Kate giggles. Typical. Victoria’s next picture is her hand splayed out on her inner thigh, bright pink nails shining against her pale skin. Kate bites her lip, but apparently Chloe wasn’t impressed, as her next text is just  _ thats it?  _ Kate can imagine the way Victoria would respond to that, the blush in her cheeks, the excited irritation building in her body language. Kate feels sweat beading on her neck as she scrolls down. A shot of Victoria’s bust, her bitten lip just barely in the frame, free hand pinching her nipple. 

She takes one hand off the phone as she reaches the next photo in the chain, Chloe leaning against the wall with her hand beneath her waistband, a smirk on her face, eyes shining into the mirror.  _ God.  _ How can Victoria even keep this up, getting shots like that? Her heart’s pounding in her ear, hand slowly traveling down her stomach as if on its own. Victoria’s shower shuts off, but she hardly notices.

She’s lost in the message history, fingers softly stroking herself beneath her waistband, when Victoria pads into the room in her bathrobe. Kate hears her take in a sharp breath, looks up briefly to see her smiling. 

“What are you looking at?” she asks softly as she sits down beside Kate. She peers over Kate’s shoulder, eyebrows raised. “Snooping, huh?”   


Kate swallows. She can’t take her eyes away. God, there’s so  _ much  _ of this. How have they just been sneaking this in for so long? Only occasionally is there something in this history that  _ isn’t  _ directly related to this little game, one or two texts about picking things up from the store or when the other will be home. 

Victoria reaches over, grabbing for the phone. “Let me help you out with that,” she coos, but Kate tugs back on it, meeting her eyes for the first time, staring her down. She wants to keep  _ looking.  _ She sees Victoria shiver and can’t help but smile a little. Victoria loves when she takes control.

“Okay,” Victoria murmurs. She slowly slides her hand over Kate’s and lets her withdraw herself to give Victoria access. Kate quickly wipes her hand on her shirt and grips the phone with both hands again, shaking as Victoria gently teases through her folds. It’s building pleasantly in her gut, slowly, under her control as she scrolls. Chloe’s pictures are rarer than Victoria’s, often less explicit, and yet every one sends a thrill through her. It’s like Victoria  _ knows  _ when she needs extra pressure, or a swift stroke, each time making her gasp for air. 

Victoria hums softly, putting her head on Kate’s shoulder and closing her eyes, just going by feel alone. Kate lets out a groan. Victoria’s touch is wonderful, just what she needs, the sense of mutual understanding between them fueling the fire inside her even more. 

When she withdraws, Kate lets out an audible whine and looks up. Victoria stands up, facing Kate and undoing the belt on her robe, letting it drop to the floor, showing herself to Kate. Kate stares at her as she pushes the coffee table back, then kneels in front of Kate, taking hold of her bottoms beneath her unsteady hands and the phone.

Kate lets her glide her clothes down her legs, spreading by instinct once she’s free. They shouldn’t be doing this, not in the living room, but she’s not going to stop now, or move, or do anything but keep going until she’s satisfied. Victoria gets between her legs, their eyes meeting again in the space between Kate’s arms.

“Keep going,” she whispers. “She belongs to you too.” She leans in, Kate bending forward as the flat of Victora’s tongue teases across her lips. She tries to stop just staring down at Victoria, scrolling down again with her thumb, her attention back on the screen. She can’t help but take one hand and tangle her fingers in Victoria’s hair, wanting her to know that this  _ is  _ special, in a strange way. She knows how much Victoria loves to do this kind of thing, and she didn’t have to say a word. 

She tightens her grip as Victoria flicks the tip of her tongue against her clit. She tries not to make too much noise — Victoria thrills when you pretend to ignore her — and just keeps scrolling, biting her lip at the soft, wet sensation of Victoria’s lips and tongue against her. Her facade breaks when Victoria sucks, crying out and nearly dropping the phone on her head, nails digging into Victoria’s scalp. Shockwaves roll through her, fingers sweaty and wrapped tight around the phone, feeling it slip further with each shudder and shake. She can barely keep her eyes on it now, and then she can’t at all, closing them automatically and letting the phone slip and fall to the floor as she breaks, clutching at Victoria with both hands and pulling her closer.

Victoria slows her pace once the aftershocks have passed, flicking her tongue out at spots, leaving little pecks on her inner thighs. When she finally turns her head up and looks into Kate’s eyes, Kate feels warmth spreading through her, desire tingling in her fingertips, to touch her, to return the favor. Victoria smiles up at her, chin shining wet. She lifts herself up, lets Kate cup her face and kiss her deeply. 

“I’ll put them on a flash drive for you,” Victoria says softly as they separate, a smirk on her lips. “For whenever you want.”

Kate giggles, trying to find her footing and stand up. “You’re too kind,” she says with a laugh as she gets to her feet. She takes Victoria’s hand, leading her to the bedroom.

The phone, lying forgotten on the floor, vibrates twice more.

**Chloe:**

_ hey  _

_ don’t leave me hangin vic _

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming if I end up deciding to write out certain ideas. Just having a bit of fun.


End file.
